


Scandal

by BegundalBusuk



Series: Birthday Event [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Creampie, M/M, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegundalBusuk/pseuds/BegundalBusuk
Summary: Sebuah misi tolol untuk mendapatkan nilai memuaskan dari dosen tergalak di kampus dengan menjual diri. Seharusnya tak ada rasa khusus yang timbul dari segala ketololan tersebut. Sayang, aku tak pandai berenang hingga pada akhirnya tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Birthday Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159382
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renza Arta's Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Renza+Arta%27s+Birthday).



> One shot yang dibagi menjadi prolog dan bagian isi. Selamat membaca.

Aku selalu percaya bahwa rumor atau gosip adalah fakta yang belum terungkap. Entahlah, mungkin otakku sudah teracuni oleh acara gosip kesukaan Ibu yang tayang setiap hari pukul lima sore di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta. Banyak sekali rumor yang beredar di kampusku. Semua layak untuk dibahas dan diperbincangkan ketika kami berkumpul bersama, ghibah dengan khidmat tanpa memikirkan dosa. Dari berbagai macam rumor yang sudah kami bicarakan, hanya ada satu yang masih belum jelas.

Rumor tentang permainan nakal salah satu dosen tergalak di kampus; _Sir_ Levi. 

Gosip tentangnya tidak jauh dari urusan selangkangan dan ranjang. Mahasiswi genit angkatan lama yang sampai hari ini belum lulus mengaku pernah bersetubuh dengan dosen muda tersebut untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus tanpa jaminan yang jelas. Maksudnya adalah jika sesi persetubuhan itu tidak memuaskan, maka jangan berharap nilai bagus akan muncul di portal mahasiswa. 

Mahasiswa angkatan baru mengaku pernah diminta untuk melakukan servis oral. Ia menyebut kemaluan _Sir_ Levi sedikit melengkung seperti terong dan segendut lobak segar yang baru dipanen. Ia mengaku diminta melakukan oral karena dosen muda berwajah datar itu tertarik padanya. 

Fakta terbaru membuktikan bahwa pengakuan mahasiswa baru tersebut hanya halu tingkat tinggi. Sebuah impian yang tidak bisa ia raih karena selalu ditolak oleh _Sir_ Levi. 

Rumor di atas hanya dua di antara banyak rumor lainnya. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menyebutkan satu per satu karena cerita ini bukan berisi tentang rumor keperkasaan _Sir_ Levi Ackerman. Justru sebaliknya, tugasku di sini adalah untuk membuktikan apakah rumor tersebut benar atau salah. 

Mari kita ambil kesimpulan. Cerita ini akan berisi tentang usahaku untuk membuktikan rumor yang beredar mengenai salah satu dosen di kampusku. Di sisi lain, kulakukan semua trik nakal ini untuk memperbaiki nilai. Anggap saja sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Aku bisa buktikan rumor sekaligus mendapatkan nilai memuaskan.

Demi Tuhan, akan kulakukan apa pun agar nilai mata kuliah yang diajarkan _Sir_ Levi bisa naik ke titik aman! Aku tidak mau mengulang mata kuliah yang beliau ajarkan untuk kedua kalinya! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat Valentine dan Happy Birthday untuk Renza Arta!

“Kau bilang apa?”

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membalas tatapan sepasang mata hitam yang terlihat begitu tajam. Saat ini, aku sedang berhadapan langsung dengan seorang dosen paling terkenal di kampus. Dosen muda berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun yang selalu membuat para mahasiswi bertekuk lutut ingin digagahi. Dosen yang terkenal sangat keji. 

Entah bisikan setan dari mana yang membuatku berani berhadapan dengannya seorang diri seperti ini. 

“Aku—m-maksudnya, s-saya ingin meminta kompensasi dari dua mata kuliah yang Anda ajarkan,” ujarku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. 

Lelaki berambut hitam itu terdiam beberapa detik, lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia bersandar pada kursi kerja sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi. 

“Dan kompensasi macam apa yang kau minta?”

Suara bariton terdengar begitu dalam. Aku bergetar di tempat duduk. Tenggorokan semakin terasa kering. Dua lensa hitam tak berhenti memandang begitu intens. Seakan sedang berusaha untuk mengebor kepalaku. 

Aku berhedam pelan. Sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut dan menyuarakan ide gila yang semalaman sudah kupikirkan dengan matang. 

“Saya ingin Anda memberikan nilai memuaskan. Tidak harus nilai sempurna, orang tua saya juga pasti akan curiga. Berikan saja nilai yang membuat saya lolos pada mata kuliah yang Anda ajarkan,” tuturku berhati-hati. Sekilas, aku melihat ada kilat aneh yang terpancar dari sepasang mata hitam tersebut. “Sebagai gantinya...”

Jeda lagi. 

Dua tangan bersedekap di atas meja. Lelaki berkemeja putih mencondongkan tubuh agar jarak semakin dekat. Suara bariton kembali terdengar. Membelai indra pendengaran dengan nakal. 

“Sebagai gantinya...?”

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dalam hati menguatkan tekad dan memandang mata hitam begitu lekat. “Sebagai gantinya... tubuh ini akan milik Anda.”

●●●

“Aku tidak tahu kata-kata yang tepat untukmu selain, ‘Kau gila, Eren’. Sangat gila.”

“Connie benar. Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan ‘aku sudah menemukan ide jenius’ ketika mengirimiku line semalam?”

Aku menghela napas sangat panjang. Kami sedang istirahat di kantin. Sudah kuceritakan semua hal yang terjadi kepada dua temanku, Connie dan Jean. Sebuah keajaiban mereka tidak memukul kepalaku dengan benda tajam untuk menyadarkan ketololan yang telah kuperbuat. 

Aku tahu. Meminta kompensasi kepada dosen yang paling ditakuti di seluruh kampus sudah menjadi ide buruk. Apalagi menawarkan tubuh hanya demi sebuah nilai. Namun, aku tidak bisa menemukan ide lain! Sungguh, semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika ide-ide bermunculan dan mengisi kepalaku. 

“Ya,” ujarku malas sembari mengaduk minuman tanpa tenaga. “Jika kalian menyebutku gila, lalu sebutan apa yang pantas untuk dia?”

Connie dan Jean saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya menyebut satu kalimat bersama-sama. “Kalian berdua gila.”

Lagi, aku hanya menghela napas panjang. Gelas berisi minuman dingin kugeser ke samping agar dapat meletakkan kepala di atas meja. Pikiranku melayang pada detik-detik menegangkan ketika lelaki bermata hitam itu mengangguk. 

Bayangkan. 

Tawaran untuk menjual diri demi nilai bagus kepada dosen ternyata diterima dengan mudah. Hal yang tidak pernah kualami ketika asistensi dengannya. Dulu, di antara lima orang, hanya aku yang memiliki banyak revisi. Saking banyaknya sampai membuatku tidak bisa ikut pameran di akhir semester. 

Andaikan setiap asistensi langsung ia terima tanpa perlu revisi seperti saat aku mengajukan untuk menjual diri. 

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sir Levi menerima kompensasi gilamu,” ujar Connie setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen. “Maksudku, bukankah rumor tentang ia tidur dengan mahasiswa itu hanya bohong belaka?”

Aku menggeleng. “Gosip itu hanya sebuah fakta yang tertunda, Springer.”

“Jadi menurutmu semua rumor itu benar?”

“Kalau rumor itu salah, kurasa ia tidak akan menerima tawaranku dengan sangat mudah, Jean.”

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu mengangguk pelan sembari mengusap dagu. “Ah, ya. Kau benar juga.”

Kami kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Minuman dingin yang kupesan tiba-tiba tandas. Jean memamerkan gigi ketika kutatap dengan tajam. 

“Kuda Tengik, belikan aku minuman yang baru!”

“Percuma saja kubelikan jika pada akhirnya tidak kau habiskan,” ujarnya ringan sembari menggelengkan kepala. Wajah yang mirip sekali dengan kuda itu terlihat dua kali lipat lebih menjengkelkan. 

“Tidak peduli!” Aku menyalak. “Belikan yang baru atau kuberitahu Mikasa jika kau pernah mengambil fotonya diam-diam untuk bahan masturba—mmph!”

Jean mendelik galak sembari menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan yang basah. “Baiklah akan kubelikan, Brengsek!”

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Puas telah memenangkan pertandingan bodoh ini. Bekapan tangannya perlahan terlepas. Jean mendecih dan mengumpat pelan lalu berdiri untuk memesan minuman. 

“Kurasa idemu tidak terlalu buruk,” ucap Connie dengan tiba-tiba. Aku mengerutkan kening. Benar-benar tidak paham mengapa pendapatnya bisa berubah begitu cepat. 

“Maksudmu?”

Lelaki botak itu mengangkat bahu pelan. “Aku tahu kau tertarik pada Sir Levi.”

BRAK

Aku menahan napas. Merasakan seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kantin sedang memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mendengar pernyataan Connie membuat tubuhku berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan sendirinya. Sebuah refleks yang tidak bisa kutahan. Sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian—bahkan Jean yang sedang memesan minuman pun sampai menoleh—aku segera membungkuk untuk meminta maaf dan kembali duduk. 

“Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Connie,” bisikku tajam. “Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?”

Lagi, Connie hanya mengangkat bahu. “Kurasa semua angkatan kita sudah tahu jika kau gay.”

“HAH?!”

Aku segera membekap mulut begitu tatapan tajam pengunjung lain membidik bangku kami. “Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?”

“Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberitahu semuanya?”

Sungguh, mungkin aku memang bukan mahasiswa yang pintar. Namun setidaknya aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengumbar aib yang selama ini kusimpan rapat-rapat. Di saat yang tepat, Jean kembali dengan segelas minuman. Ia mengerutkan kening.

“Apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang kalian bicarakan? Monyet satu ini berisik sekali,” ujarnya sinis sembari menggeser minuman yang ia beli untukku. 

“Eren tidak tahu jika angkatan kita sudah mengetahui orientasi seksualnya,” jawab Connie yang membuat wajah Jean terlihat lebih menyebalkan.

“Serius? Kenapa kau memborong semua sifat jelek manusia, sih? Gila dan bodoh itu bukan kombinasi yang bagus, kau tahu.”

Aku menggeram. Tak tahan lagi menjadi bahan ejekan mereka. 

“Katakan saja kenapa rahasia itu bisa sampai diketahui orang lain!”

Jean dan Connie menghela napas secara bersamaan. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah dan sebal sekaligus. Membuatku bingung harus membelikan mereka minuman gratis atau justru menampar wajah buluk tersebut. Pada akhirnya Jean memilih untuk membuka suara. Berusaha meluruskan ketidaktahuanku.

“Kau ingat acara malam keakraban ketika kita masih menjadi mahasiswa baru?”

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. Perlahan membawa otakku untuk mengingat masa itu. 

“Kurasa seharusnya kau juga bisa ingat saat senior membawa minuman keras untuk bahan candaan,” ucap Connie yang turut bersuara. 

Jean mengangguk, setuju. 

“Malam itu sangat gila karena kita semua diminta meneguk minuman keras di depan para senior dan dosen pendamping. Panitia akan membawa maju siapa pun yang mulai mabuk,” ujarnya sembari memeluk tubuh sendiri. “Aku ingat betapa susahnya menahan kesadaran ketika minuman keras itu terus berputar dari satu mahasiswa ke yang lain, tanpa berhenti. Mengapa hal tersebut bisa mendapat persetujuan dari dosen, sih? Dunia sudah gila.”

“Tepat sekali,” desah Connie dengan berat. “Aku masih ingat bagaimana mereka membuat candaan konyol pada mahasiswa yang mabuk. Truth or dare. Permainan tolol yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan saat mabuk-mabukkan.”

Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tak ada ingatan yang mampu muncul di dalam kepala. Semua buram. Aku ingat mengenai malam keakraban angkatan yang dilaksanakan di satu vila selama tiga hari dua malam. Sebuah acara yang membuatku dekat dengan Connie dan Jean hingga saat ini karena berada di kelompok yang sama. Dari setiap acara, hanya sesi minuman keras yang tidak kuingat. 

“Tunggu,” ujarku memotong pembicaran mereka. “Aku tidak ingat apa pun tentang minuman keras.”

“Hal wajar karena kau adalah mahasiswa paling mabuk saat itu.”

Aku berkedip tiga kali. “A-Apa?”

Connie mendesah berat, lagi. “Kau sangat mabuk, Eren. Dan menjadi mahasiswa laki-laki pertama yang diseret maju oleh senior. Mereka memintamu untuk memilih truth atau dare, kau menjawab dare dengan sangat lantang.”

Aku sungguh tidak ingat apa pun. “L-Lalu?”

“Salah satu senior memberikan tantangan untuk mencium seseorang yang menurutmu menarik,” jawab Jean sembari melirik ke arah lelaki plontos, seperti sedang berdikusi. “Lalu... kau merusak semua candaan mereka dengan mencium salah satu dosen pendamping.”

“Aku... apa?"

“Mencium salah satu dosen pendamping,” ulang Jean. “Kuyakin mereka tidak menyangka tindakanmu itu. Mereka pasti menunggu aksi ciuman antar mahasiswa yang akan menjadi bahan ejekan selama kau masih di kampus.”

Desahan panjang terdengar frustasi. Aku menatap kedua temanku dengan wajah tolol. Semua hal yang mereka katakan terasa begitu asing dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin aku berani mencium salah satu dosen pendamping di hadapan banyak orang? Sungguh, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menjauhi alkohol. 

“Baiklah,” tuturku berusaha tenang. “Aku paham, tapi bagaimana mereka tahu orientasi seksualku? Aku tidak mungkin mencium dosen lelaki, kan?”

Hening beberapa detik. 

Connie mendengkus pelan lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kepalaku pening. “Sayangnya, kau memang mencium dosen lelaki, tepat di bibir. Dan ia adalah dosen yang tadi sempat kau datangi.”

Dosen yang sempat kudatangi?

Satu wajah muncul di dalam kepala. Mata hitam yang tajam. Bibir tipis yang menampilkan senyum miring ketika menerima kompensasi tolol. 

Sir Levi Ackerman.

Seakan mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan melalui ekspresi wajah, Jean mengangguk pelan. 

“Ya, Eren,” ujarnya. “Kau mencium Sir Levi di hadapan semua orang. Terlepas dari aib yang perlahan tersebar, aku harus berterima kasih karena berkatmu acara pada malam itu selesai lebih cepat.”

Tubuh masih kaku. Aku mendadak berubah menjadi patung yang bernapas pun terasa sangat susah. Bibir kugigit begitu kuat. Seolah ingin meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Seakan belum puas menyiram bensin pada bara api, Connie kembali bersuara. 

“Karena itulah aku menyebut idemu tidak terlalu buruk,” katanya tenang. “Anggap saja misi mendapatkan nilai bagus di mata kuliah yang Sir Levi ajarkan dengan menggunakan tubuhmu itu menjadi jalan cepat untuk meraih hatinya.”

Tanpa mampu memberikan komentar, aku bangkit dan meninggalkan kantin. Membuat Jean mengumpat dan bersumpah tidak akan mau membelikan minuman lagi karena aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. 

●●●

Levi Ackerman adalah dosen muda yang sangat terkenal di kampus. Tidak hanya terkenal karena sifatnya yang keras kepada setiap mahasiswa, dari segi fisik pun ia juga banyak digandrungi berbagai pihak. Ia adalah pria bertubuh pendek yang tetap terlihat maskulin. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku pun tidak paham. 

Pribadi Sir Levi yang tertutup membuat banyak orang merasa penasaran. Maka dari itu banyak bermunculan rumor aneh mengenai dirinya yang berkaitan dengan seks dan ranjang. Aku sangat tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui rumor yang pertama. 

Sebuah rumor mengenai salah satu dosen perempuan yang terlibat skandal percintaan dengan pria maskulin tersebut. Banyak mahasiswa menyebut jika kedua dosen tersebut tertangkap basah sedang melakukan seks di salah satu bilik kamar mandi perempuan. Sudah pasti rumor tersebut tidak terbukti hingga saat ini. Apalagi setelah semua mahasiswa mengetahui jika dosen perempuan itu sudah menikah. 

Pernah suatu waktu seorang mahasiswa nekad bertanya mengenai rumor-rumor jelek kepada Sir Levi secara langsung. Respon yang ia berikan hanya dengkusan sinis dan kata-kata pedas yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dilupakan para penonton saat itu, termasuk aku.

“Daripada kau sibuk mengurusi bagaimana selangkanganku bekerja, lebih baik kau urus sendiri kemaluan kecilmu itu, Nak. Enyahlah.”

Setelah kejadian tersebut, rumor mengenai pekerjaan selangkangan Sir Levi semakin melebar. Pun, yang menjadi sumber rumor terlihat santai. Seakan tidak terganggu dengan setiap bisik nakal mengenai dirinya. 

Satu minggu usai pembicaraan di kantin, aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Mencium seorang dosen saja sudah membuatku ingin cepat mati. Apalagi jika dosen tersebut adalah Sir Levi. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Aku tidak tahu. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun aku tidak bisa mengingat detail kejadiannya. Bisa saja Connie dan Jean hanya membual dan ingin membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Benar, kan?

Kompensasi ternyata berjalan lancar. Sejauh ini, Sir Levi benar-benar meringankan bebanku. Dua kali asistensi, semua laporanku diterima tanpa banyak keluhan. Bahkan ia memberikan beberapa masukan yang sangat membantu. Namun, sampai saat ini, ia belum melayangkan satu ujung jari pun padaku. 

Bukan berarti aku menunggu dan menginginkan dosen muda itu menyentuhku, tapi entahlah... terasa janggal, mungkin?

Dua minggu setelah keputusan tolol untuk menjual diri kepada dosen, Armin datang kepadaku dengan wajah berkerut-kerut. Ada asap imajiner yang mengepul dari dua telinga. Connie dan Jean meringis di belakang. 

Ah, pasti Armin sudah mengetahui semuanya. 

“Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memikirkan ide gila itu, Eren Jeager?”

Tuh, kan.

Sekilas, aku hanya bisa mengumpat pelan pada dua temanku yang memilih undur diri. 

“Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Armin,” desahku berat, berusaha terlihat frustasi. 

Kami memasuki kantin dan memilih bangku yang paling jauh. Jelas pembicaraan ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh orang lain. Armin terlihat tidak senang. Wajahnya semakin berkerut. 

“Mengorbankan tubuhmu demi nilai. Sungguh, aku ingin tahu apakah otakmu masih ada di kepala atau tidak,” ujarnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena menahan emosi. 

Aku hanya bisa menyengir. “Kau bisa mengintip ke dalam, kalau mau.”

Sebuah candaan yang membuat mata biru itu terlihat tajam. Armin mendengkus sinis. Hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. 

“Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Eren,” tuturnya masih berusaha tenang. “Bisakah kau serius sedikit? Aku sangat terkejut ketika Connie tidak sengaja membawa topik itu kemarin. Ayolah. Bagaimana kalau Mikasa tahu?”

Aku terdiam. Seakan baru saja menyadari satu hal yang paling krusial. Tubuh terasa dingin. Aku benar-benar lupa sebuah fakta jika Sir Levi adalah paman Mikasa. 

“Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahmu, aku yakin kau lupa jika mereka memiliki darah yang sama.”

Kepala mengangguk tanpa tenaga. Aku bisa merasakan ujung jari sedikit bergetar. Armin mendesah panjang. Seakan ia bisa menebak jika ide gilaku ini tidak disusun dengan matang. Andaikan ia tahu betapa frustasinya aku ketika mengetahui harus mengulang mata kuliah yang diajarkan Sir Levi. Tidak hanya satu, tapi dua! Dua mata kuliah di semester yang berbeda. Demi Tuhan, andai aku berada di jurusan sastra seperti Armin. 

“Apa yang harus kulakukan, Armin?”

Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu. “Mengatakan padanya jika kompensasimu hanya candaan?”

“Hah?! Tidak, tidak, tidak,” ujarku sembari menggeleng beberapa kali. “Jika aku melakukan itu dan membuatnya tersinggung, ia bisa memberiku nilai E!”

“Apa ia sudah melakukan sesuatu?”

Kening mengerut begitu dalam. “Melakukan apa?”

Armin mendesah panjang. Terlihat sangat lelah. “Seperti menyentuhmu atau hal-hal semacamnya. Apa kalian sudah sampai pada tahap itu?”

Aku berkedip beberapa kali lalu menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Rasa panas terasa di wajah. 

“Tidak, tidak. Ia sama sekali belum melakukan apa pun meski sudah empat kali asistensi. B-Bukan berarti aku menunggu hal-hal tersebut.”

Hening. 

Armin nampak berpikir sembari mengusap dagu. “Kau yakin ia sudah menerima dan menyetujui kompensasi yang kau berikan?”

“Aku yakin seribu persen jika perlu,” jawabku sembari mengangguk mantap. 

Desahan terdengar lagi. Armin mengusap wajah perlahan. “Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Jika kau yakin ingin melanjutkan ini semua, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setidaknya, kau harus memberitahu Mikasa secepat mungkin.”

“Bagaimana cara memberitahu Mikasa tentang skandal kecilku dengan pamannya?”

Lensa biru itu menatap sesuatu di belakangku beberapa detik. Armin menggeleng. Ia meraih tas ransel lalu berdiri tanpa memberikan jawaban. Bibir tersenyum tipis dan bergerak perlahan. Menyebut satu kata tanpa suara. 

‘Semangat!’

Aku mengerutkan kening. Belum sempat memikirkan maksud dari ucapannya, satu sosok muncul dan duduk di seberangku. Mata hitam memandang tanpa berkedip. Membuatku bergetar tanpa sadar. 

“S-Sir Levi?”

Tak ada jawaban. Pria berwajah datar itu hanya diam. Ia meraih sumpit dan mulai menyantap makan siang. Hening terasa begitu mencekik. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menatap meja. Punggung mulai memanas. Efek dari berbagai macam tatapan dari setiap pengunjung kantin yang mungkin sama terkejutnya denganku. 

Menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang tidak wajar. Aku tersentak begitu mendengar suara berisik ketika pria berkemeja biru gelap itu meletakkan sumpit ke atas nampan aluminium. 

“Sudah sampai mana progres tugasmu?”

Tiba-tiba hawa dingin muncul dan membuat tubuhku bergetar saat suara bariton itu melantun dengan tenang. Aku meremas kain celana jins begitu kuat. Sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. 

“M-Masih mengerjakan saran yang Anda berikan.”

Gumaman terdengar pelan. Aku menggigit bibir. Masih enggan untuk mengangkat wajah. Entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak ingin Sir Levi melihat kondisi rupaku saat ini. 

“Aku memang menerima kompensasi yang kau utarakan, Jeager,” ujarnya dengan volume suara sangat pelan hingga tidak mungkin terdengar oleh orang lain. “Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menoleransi perilaku buruk. Kurasa kau tahu tata krama ketika berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua.”

Aku segera mengangkat wajah. Jantung berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Detik itu, aku hanya bisa merasakan panas. Kala bibir tipis yang sedikit gelap membentuk seringai. Mata hitam yang biasanya terlihat garang, kini justru mengeluarkan kilat aneh. 

“Bagus,” pujinya tenang dan anehnya membuatku merasa senang. “Jika merasa kesulitan, kau bisa datang ke apartemenku.”

Indra pendengaran mendadak berdenging. 

“A-Apa?”

Sir Levi bersandar sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. Sedikit memiringkan kepala. “Kau mendengarku.”

Aku tercekat. “M-Maksud saya, Anda tidak perlu membantuku sejauh itu. Hanya dengan saran yang Anda berikan saja sudah cukup bagi—

“Kurasa kau salah paham, Jeager. Biar kuingatkan jika kau memang lupa,” potongnya dengan suara yang masih tenang. “Bukankah aku memiliki hak atas sesuatu sebagai ganti dari segala bantuan yang telah atau akan kuberikan?”

Hening untuk beberapa menit. Aku terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengolah semua kata yang ia ucapkan. Kompensasi tolol dua minggu lalu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepala. Rasa panas menjalar dari wajah hingga leher. Aku menduduk dan semakin meremas celana jins. 

Dengkusan geli terdengar pelan. Aku masih belum berani mengangkat wajah ketika tangan khas lelaki dewasa itu menggeser sebuah kartu nama di atas meja. 

“Hubungi nomor ini jika semua kelasmu hari ini sudah selesai,” ujarnya ringan. 

Tak ada anggukan maupun gelengan. Aku hanya diam. Suara bangku yang digeser berderit pelan. Hawa panas tiba-tiba terasa di samping kiri bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang meremas pundakku. 

“Jangan kecewakan aku, Jeager.”

●●●

Pukul empat sore. Satu jam sejak mata kuliah terakhirku berlalu. Connie dan Jean sudah pulang. Meninggalkanku sendirian di sebuah taman dekat kantin kampus utama. Mereka berdua memang sempat menemaniku. Sekadar memberikan tips dan trik cara menaklukan pria dewasa menurut perkiraan abal-abal yang dimiliki seorang lelaki normal. 

“Jangan buru-buru, Eren. Goda dia dengan perlahan.”

Jean menggeleng. “Kurasa Sir Levi tipe lelaki yang menyukai permainan nakal yang menggoda.”

“Tidak. Eren harus mengeluarkan aura perjaka, meski kuyakin ia sudah melepaskan status itu jauh sebelum mengenal kita.”

Lelaki berwajah kuda menoleh padaku dengan mulut terbuka. “Lubang belakangmu sudah tidak perawan lagi—ouch! Hei, sakit!”

Aku menggeram pelan dan menjitak kepala Jean lebih keras. 

Mengingat semua saran mereka justru membuat batinku menjadi tidak tenang. Kartu nama berisi nama lengkap beserta nomor ponsel itu kuremas untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku memang pernah melakukan hubungan seksual dengan sesama pria ketika masih duduk di bangku menengah atas. Lucunya, pengalaman pertama merasakan dunia dewasa itu kulalui dengan salah satu guru. 

Entahlah, mungkin aku memang memiliki tendensi menyukai pria yang usianya sangat jauh berbeda. 

Jika guruku dan Sir Levi dibandingkan, mungkin hasilnya akan jauh sekali. Meski statusnya sama-sama pengajar muda, tapi dari segi fisik, guruku lebih kurus. Pun, saat ini aku lebih memilih Sir Levi karena penampilannya sangat maskulin. 

Aku menatap kartu nama yang sudah kusut untuk keempat kali. Rasa ragu membuatku gelisah. Walaupun memang lelaki pendek itu yang memintaku untuk menghubungi terlebih dahulu jika semua mata kuliah sudah selesai. 

‘Jangan kecewakan aku, Jeager.’

Tiba-tiba suara bariton itu terdengar di dalam kepala. Suatu hal yang membuatku segera mengetik nomor telepon dan menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponsel. 

Nada dering terdengar statis. 

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Seirama dengan debaran jantungku yang aneh. 

Deg. Deg. Deg. 

“Halo?”

Aku tersentak. Tubuh menegang dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis. Beberapa detik, aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara. 

Ah, persetan dengan statusku yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

Berhadapan dengan Sir Levi jelas sangat berbeda dengan lelaki di masa lalu. 

“Halo?”

“A-Ah, uhm... i-ini saya, Sir. Eren Jeager.”

Jeda sejenak lalu terdengar dengkusan pelan. “Ho. Kukira kau tidak akan menghubungiku.”

“Bukankah Anda yang meminta saya untuk—

“Ya, Jeager,” potongnya tidak sabar. “Jadwalmu sudah selesai?”

“Uhm, ya.”

Terdengar suara berisik seperti gesekan kertas-kertas dari seberang.   
“Anda masih sibuk?”

“Sayangnya, ya,” jawabnya tenang. “Masih ada satu skripsi mahasiswa akhir yang harus kubaca. Keberatan jika kau menunggu sebentar?”

Aku menggeleng pelan dan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. “Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Sir. Akan kutunggu.”

Dengkusan geli terdengar lagi. Membuatku tersadar jika pemilihan kataku terasa janggal. Seakan aku sangat berharap bisa berkunjung ke kediaman dosen muda satu ini. 

“M-Maksudnya, saya bisa berkunjung ke apartemen Anda lain waktu,” ujarku berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman dengan suara bergetar. 

“Tidak ada lain waktu,” balasnya datar. “Kau di mana?”

“Uhm... taman di dekat kantin kampus utama.”

“Naiklah.”

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. “A-Apa?”

“Naik,” ulangnya begitu sabar. “Datang ke ruanganku.”

“Tapi—

“Sekarang, Jeager.”

Pip.

Telepon ditutup secara sepihak. Debaran jantungku terasa semakin menggila. Selaras dengan rasa panas yang menjalar dari leher hingga ubun-ubun. Beberapa menit, aku masih duduk diam. Berusaha sebisa mungkin mengendalikan kondisi jantung. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menarik napas dengan dalam. Hingga tiga puluh menit berlalu tanpa kusadari. 

Ponsel bergetar. Aku menunduk dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang baru saja kuhubungi. 

‘Kutunggu lima menit lagi atau kutendang bokongmu.’

“Oh, sial!”

Aku segera berlari ke dalam gedung dan berhenti di depan lift. Beruntung salah satu lift sedang menuju ke lobi. Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka. Dua orang mahasiswa tingkat akhir keluar dengan wajah muram. Mungkin salah satu di antara mereka adalah mahasiswa bimbingan Sir Levi. 

Lift membawaku ke lantai tujuh yang dipenuhi oleh ruangan dosen. Aku menarik napas ketika keluar dari tempat teraman. Kalau tidak salah Sir Levi memang memiliki ruangan sendiri. Ia mendapatkan fasilitas spesial sebagai tanda terima kasih dari rektor. Mikasa memberitahuku dan Armin jika rektor mengalami kesulitan untuk mengangkat pamannya menjadi dosen di kampus Shiganshina. 

Entahah, mungkin karena Sir Levi harus memilih menjadi dosen atau pergi ke luar negeri untuk meneruskan profesinya. 

Jantung berdebar begitu cepat ketika aku sudah berada di depan ruangan dosen muda tersebut. Aku menarik napas untuk ketiga kalinya sebelum mengangkat tangan dan mengetuk pintu. 

Tok. Tok. Tok.

“Masuk.”

Aku menelan ludah ketika memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu dengan perlahan. Di dalam sana, Sir Levi sedang menoleh ke arahku. Memasang senyum tipis hanya beberapa detik dan menyuruhku untuk masuk. 

Tungkai kaki terasa seperti jeli. Aku duduk pada salah satu sofa dengan gelisah. Beberapa kali mataku berputar mengamati ruangan berbau teh. Berbeda dengan ruang dosen lainnya, ruangan Sir Levi terlihat sangat rapi. Nyaris tidak ada kertas atau tumpukan berkas yang berantakan. 

Hening terasa sedikit mencekik. Aku berusaha tenang dan merilekskan pundak. Entah keberanian dari mana, pandanganku mulai tertuju pada satu sosok yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca. 

Sir Levi terlihat berbeda. Ia mengenakan kacamata persegi tanpa bingkai bawah. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang ternyata lumayan lentik. Pria berusia tiga puluh tiga itu sudah tidak lagi memakai dasi. Menyisakan kemeja biru gelap yang satu kancing paling atasnya terbuka. 

Meski memiliki tubuh pendek, aura yang dipancarkan oleh paman Mikasa ini terasa sangat dominan. 

Sejujurnya, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sir Levi. Bahkan sebelum lulus dan menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Tidak banyak yang kuingat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya selain kesan dingin. 

Namun, saat ini, ada kesan lain yang membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar. 

Entahlah, Sir Levi yang sedang fokus melakukan pekerjaan benar-benar terlihat sangat seksi. 

“Apa yang lucu, hm?”

Aku tersentak dan berkedip tiga kali. 

“Y-Ya?”

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas panjang sembari menutup berkas. Ia menatap dengan intens. “Kau tersenyum ketika memandangku.”

Bedebah! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Eren? Kendalikan matamu! 

Tak kuasa memberikan alasan, aku hanya bisa menyengir tolol. “A-Apa Anda sudah selesai?”

Detik berikutnya aku menyesal sudah membuka mulut. Dengkusan terdengar. Sir Levi tiba-tiba bangkit dan memutari meja untuk mendekatiku. Jantung berbedar sangat cepat. Terasa meyakitkan ketika menggebuk dada. Hawa panas mendekat bersamaan dengan aroma khas parfum lelaki yang membuatku memejamkan mata sejenak. 

“Apakah ini caramu bermain, hm?”

Suara itu terdengar sedikit berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang membuat tubuh sedikit bergetar. Aku menggigit bibir dan merapatkan kaki. Berusaha menahan gejolak aneh ketika mata hitam itu memerhatikan dengan saksama. 

“Maaf, Sir?”

Tubuh pendek itu sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Tidak terlalu menjulang tapi sanggup memberikan efek dominasi yang mencekik. Sir Levi hanya bergumam. Sepasang lensa hitam itu menari di atas tubuhku. Memerhatikan dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. 

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika tangan itu terulur dan menyentuh puncak kepala. Mengusak helai rambutku dengan pelan. Tubuh tegap sedikit menunduk. Mencoba menyejajarkan pandangan. 

“Cukup jawab ya atau tidak,” ujarnya pelan dengan aroma napas berbau rokok. “Kampus atau apartemenku?”

Mata berkedip tiga kali. Kurang menangkap maksud terselubung dari pertanyaan sederhana tersebut. Aku terdiam beberapa detik sembari menggigit bibir bawah. Hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan karena tiba-tiba sebuah bu jari mengusap permukaan bibirku. 

“Jadi?”

Aku berhenti menggigit bibir. Membiarkan ibu jari itu menjelajahi seluruh permukaannya yang sedikit kering. Sejenak, aku merasa seperti dihipnotis.

“Uhm...,” bisikku dengan suara sedikit serak. “A-apartemen... mungkin?”

Tak ada jawaban. Tubuh beraroma menggiurkan itu menjauh dan kembali ke balik meja. Aku menghela napas sangat panjang. Menimbulkan dengkusan geli dari sosok pria dewasa yang sedang membereskan semua berkas. 

Kurasa kompensasi tolol ini memang tidak terlalu buruk.

●●●

Duniaku berputar hanya pada satu poros memabukkan. Meski tak lagi menyandang status perjaka, bercumbu dengan Sir Levi adalah suatu hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Rasa bibirnya begitu nikmat hingga membuatku merasa lapar dan haus secara bersamaan. Sentuhan dari telapak tangan yang kasar begitu sensual menggoda seluruh tubuh. 

Tak ada diskusi mengenai tugas saat kami sampai di apartemen. Dosen muda itu langsung menyudutkanku ke dinding. Meraup bibir dan mengajak bercumbu. 

Aku menunduk sembari melenguh. Dua tangan sibuk meremas lengan kekar yang mendekap pinggang begitu erat. Mata hitam tak berhenti memandang. Mengamati seluruh ekspresi dari wajahku yang terasa panas. 

Benang saliva terbentuk ketika cumbuan terlepas. Napas memburu. Aku mendesah lirih. Merasakan lutut keras sedang menggesek area selangkangan. 

“C-ciuman—hhh—kedua...,” bisikku pelan. Teringat akan cerita mengenai ciuman pertama kami dari Connie. 

Bibir tipis menyeringai hanya dalam hitungan detik. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Menyatukan hawa panas ketika ia bicara dengan suara bariton yang menawan. 

“Akan banyak ciuman lainnya, Jeager. Bersiaplah.”

Tubuh tinggi bergetar. Aku merintih sembari menengadah. Membiarkan lidah basah menyapu seluruh permukaan leher. Geli dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Decapan lapar terdengar sayup. Pandanganku buram. Hanya ada desah napas memburu yang memenuhi indra pendengaran. 

Sir Levi menggesek lebih rapat. Dua tangannya mulai nakal meraba bongkahan pantat di bagian belakang. Sesekali akan meremas dan menguleni dari balik celana jins. Aku mendesah nakal. Berahi membuat otakku buntu. Rasa nikmat mengambil alih semua akal sehat. 

“Sir—ahh...”

Aku menunduk. Mengamati kepala bersurai hitam sedang sibuk bercumbu dengan dada. Kaus sudah terangkat sebatas leher. Dua tanganku meremas pundak kokoh yang mendekap bokong begitu kuat. 

Basah terasa pada puting kanan. Lidah nakal menjilat ujung keras berkali-kali. Satu hisapan kuat membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat. 

Lensa hitam melirik dari bawah. Mengamati bagaimana ekspresi seks yang sedang kubuat. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, aku menjilat bibir bawah dan menyeringai nakal. Satu tangan mengusap helai hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah tampan. 

“Lebih keras—mnh...”

Dengkusan terdengar animalistik. Aku menengadah dengan punggung melengkung ketika Sir Levi mengisap puting kanan lebih keras. Kenikmatan membuat pandanganku memutih untuk beberapa detik. 

Napas memburu saling bersahutan. Tubuh pendek kembali pada posisi. Bibir tipis mengajak bercumbu. Dekapan melonggar. Aku bisa mendengar suara berisik ikat pinggang. 

Lensa hitam terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Aku menelan ludah ketika Sir Levi membuka ritsleting celananya sendiri. Sebuah gundukan besar menyembul dari sana. Ia mengusak helai cokelatku dengan perlahan. 

“Eren...,” bisiknya dengan suara bariton yang sedikit serak. 

Tubuh duduk bersimpuh secara refleks. Aku tak bisa berkedip memandangi gundukan besar yang sabar menanti belaian. Aroma kuat khas kemaluan lelaki yang bercampur keringat tercium samar. Menggoda adrenalin yang mengalir di dalam darah. 

Sesuatu bernama berahi menekan tombol hijau kebinalan. Aku mendesah ketika mengubur wajah pada gundukan berbau memabukkan. Lidah terjulur. Mengecap rasa asin keringat. Dua tangan sudah memeluk pinggang kokoh yang terasa sedikit bergetar. 

Celana dalam mulai basah. Gundukan semakin membesar. Sesuatu yang keras di dalam sana sedang menjerit ingin dijamah secara lansung. Sejenak, aku menjaga jarak untuk mengambil napas. Mata kami bertemu. Entah dorongan dari mana, aku kembali mendekat sembari menyeringai. 

Sir Levi mengerutkan kening. Lensa hitam tak ingin memutuskan kontak mata. Tepat ketika aku menggigit dan menurunkan karet celana dalam, ia mengumpat kasar. 

“Fuck—hhh...”

Dua tangan memegangi kepalaku. Tubuh pendek semakin mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan kepala bagian belakang sudah menyentuh dinding yang dingin. Rintihan terdengar lirih kala jemari besar menggoda mulutku.

“Ya—hhh—julurkan lidahmu,” bisiknya pelan dan kuturuti dengan senang hati. 

Dua tangan kini melingkari paha kokoh sebagai tempat berpegangan. Berada di antara kaki Sir Levi dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan liur menetes benar-benar membuat sesuatu di bagian selangkanganku berkedut. 

Ah, Jean benar. Dosen muda ini suka dengan permainan nakal. 

Kemaluan keras kini keluar dari sangkar. Bentuknya sangat berbeda dari rumor yang beredar. Jauh dari terong dan lobak. Justru mirip seperti pedang keramat dengan ukuran jumbo. Begitu mematikan. 

Aroma khas tercium semakin kuat. Aku melenguh ketika permukaan panas itu menggesek pipi. Sir Levi mendengkus pelan. Ada kilat berahi yang terpancar dari sepasang mata hitam. Ia tak berhenti memainkan mulutku. Sesekali akan memasukkan tiga jari sembari menggesek lidah. Memainkan tostil hingga aku nyaris muntah. Tak lupa ia juga menggelitik langit-langit mulut. 

Merasa liurku sudah terkumpul banyak, jari-jari besar kini berganti dengan kemaluan perkasa. 

“Hisap...”

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mendekat. Menjilati ujung penis berbentuk jamur yang diameternya mungkin lebih dari tujuh sentimeter. Beberapa menit masih sibuk membasahi seluruh bagian. Saat semua terasa sudah siap, aku mulai membuka mulut dan melahap dengan perlahan. 

“Agh—fuck...”

Mulut terasa penuh meski aku belum melahap seluruh penisnya. Sir Levi meremas helai rambutku cukup kuat. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi benar-benar membuatku berpikir akan mati. 

Pinggul kokoh tiba-tiba menyodok sangat kuat. Mulutku dipaksa terbuka lebih lebar. Rasa mual membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat dengan air mata meleleh. Paru-paru gagal mencari udara. 

Di sisi lain, Sir Levi terlihat sangat menikmati pergerakan otot tenggorokanku yang berkontraksi. Ia menggeram dan mengumpat berkali-kali. Memuji kehebatanku ketika sanggup menelan seluruh penisnya. 

Seakan belum puas membuatku nyaris mati, pinggul itu bergerak lebih kasar. Menghentak sangat brutal. Tak berhenti menyundul tostil hingga liur dan lendir keluar dari sela mulutku. 

“Gghhk!—Gghhkk!”

Suara becek terdengar begitu erotis. Aku mulai kesulitan bernapas. Berkali-kali dua tangan bergerak meminta pertolongan. Sir Levi masih tetap bergeming. Wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat seksi ketika menahan semua rasa nikmat. Penis panjang masuk semakin dalam. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan leherku menggembung. 

Pandangan mulai memutih dan nyaris kehilangan kesadaran jika penis itu tidak segera keluar dari mulut.

Aku terbatuk berkali-kali dengan mulut penuh liur dan lendir. Paru-paru mencari udara begitu rakus. Surai cokelatku yang mulai basah oleh keringat kembali diusap. Sangat lembut. Seakan memberitahu jika aku sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan baik. 

Ibu jari menyentuh dagu, memintaku untuk kembali mengangkat wajah. Tubuh pendek semakin mendekat. Satu tangan menahan kepalaku agar tetap bersandar pada dinding. Sisanya menggesek rahangku sejenak lalu memegang bagian leher. 

Mulut dipaksa untuk terbuka lagi. Penis panjang melesak masuk tanpa peringatan. Sayup, aku mendengar Sir Levi menarik napas sebelum menyodok dengan kuat. 

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar ketika tangan kokoh yang memegang leher mulai memposisikan kepalaku agar penis besar itu dapat masuk lebih dalam lagi. Rasa sesak terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dua tangan sibuk memukul tubuh kokoh. 

Penis besar itu masuk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Bahkan kini hidungku mampu bersentuhan dengan bulu kemaluan yang dipangkas rapi. Geraman buas terdengar lagi. Sir Levi mulai melakukan penetrasi. Pinggul bergerak sangat cepat. Menggempur mulut dan tenggorokan tanpa henti. 

“Fuck!—hhh—ketatkan lagi ototmu,” ujarnya disela desah panas. 

Tenggorokanku berkontraksi sesuai permintaan. Meremas penis besar dengan kuat hingga lelaki kekar di atasku mendesah panjang. 

Seakan merasa belum cukup, leherku dicengkeram cukup kuat. Berusaha mengetatkan jalur pernapasan hingga tubuhku memberontak. Pandangan memburam. Rasa mual sudah tak sanggup lagi kurasakan. Air mata mengalir tanpa henti. Menutupi pandangan yang perlahan memutih. 

Mendekati sekarat, otot tenggorokanku mengetat dua kali lipat. Menambah sensasi nikmat hingga dosen muda penyuka permainan nakal ini tak mampu menahan ejakulasi. 

“Agh!—Eren!—f-fuck!”

Semburan panas mengisi perut secara langsung. Tubuhku bergetar. Tepat sebelum aku hilang kesadaran, Sir Levi mengeluarkan penisnya dengan cepat. Membuat sebagian sperma menyembur dan mengorori wajahku yang penuh liur. 

Perlahan, pandanganku mulai kembali. Tubuh terasa lemas. Penis besar terlihat masih kokoh ketika aku jatuh pingsan. 

●●●

Satu bulan berlalu begitu cepat. Masing-masing tugas di dua mata kuliah yang berbeda berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan mendekati ujian tengah semester, kemajuan tugasku melebihi mahasiswa lain. Lancarnya semua tugas berbanding lurus dengan intensitas seksual antara aku dan Levi—ia memintaku memanggilnya seperti itu ketika di luar kampus. 

Levi memang menyukai permainan nakal. Usai sesi oral yang sangat kasar hingga pingsan, ia tak berhenti membuatku terbuai. Sebut saja aku seorang masokis yang selalu menikmati sentuhan panasnya.

Aku bersumpah, setiap permainan dosen muda itu terasa begitu nikmat. 

Bermain dengan Levi secara tidak langsung menambah pengalaman seksualku. Tidak jarang kami melakukan di tempat umum. Sekadar bercumbu dan kocok nikmat. Semua dilakukan secara diam-diam. 

Connie dan Jean sempat penasaran. Mereka tidak berhenti bertanya apakah aku sudah melakukan hubungan seks dengan Levi atau belum. 

Faktanya, pria bertubuh pendek itu belum melakukan penetrasi yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan ketika aku dibuai oleh berahi dan memohon untuk segera disodok, ia menolak dan memberikan rangsangan lain hingga aku muncrat. 

Meski tanpa hubungan seks, permainan Levi nyatanya sangat memuaskan hasratku. Ia suka bermain adrenalin. 

Aku ingat harus menahan desahan di salah satu bilik kamar mandi pria ketika kelaminku diisap begitu nikmat. Pria berambut hitam itu tak berhenti mengisap dengan kuat. Memainkan lubang urin berkali-kali. Saat aku akan ejakulasi, ia segera menghentikan isapan. Membuatku mengerang dengan penis berkedut menyuarakan keluhan. 

Sesi permainan yang paling mendebarkan dan tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan adalah ketika ujian tengah semester. 

Tepat sebelum ujian dimulai, aku diminta untuk datang ke ruangan Levi. Suatu hal yang biasa kulakukan semenjak kompensasi berkedok seksualitas ini berjalan lancar. Kami bercumbu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya dosen muda itu memintaku untuk melepaskan celana. 

“T-Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan ujian...”

“Buka,” ulangnya dengan intonasi yang tidak bisa kutolak. 

Wajah terasa panas ketika aku mulai membuka dan menurunkan celana jins beserta dalaman. Memperlihatkan penis lemas yang menggantung. Levi mendengkus. Ia menunduk dan menyentil kemaluanku dengan perlahan.

“Menungging,” ucapnya sembari sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja kerja. 

Bingung, aku hanya menurut tanpa bicara. Dua tangan bertumpu pada meja dengan posisi bokong sedikit menungging. Sensasi dingin tiba-tiba terasa mengalir sepanjang belahan pipi tebal. Aku melenguh pelan. 

“L-Levi—ahn!”

Tubuh tersentak ketika sesuatu sedang menggesek kerutan mungil yang bersembunyi di antara belahan bokong. Aku menggigit bibir bawah. Berusaha menahan suara-suara aneh. Benda yang kuyakini adalah jari itu mulai mengorek dengan gerakan zig-zag. Berusaha menerobos lubang ketat yang sudah lama tidak pernah disentuh oleh orang lain. 

Napas panas terasa di sisi bokong. Levi sedang berjongkok sembari mengamati jemarinya yang perlahan memasuki lubang. Sensasi panas dan penuh membuatku merintih. Belum sempat memberikanku waktu untuk beradaptasi, jemari panjang sudah bergerak. Maju. Mundur. Lalu berputar. Menggerus dinding kaku yang berkontraksi. 

Entah sudah berapa menit proses tersebut dilakukan. Rintihan kini berubah menjadi desah manis. Aku menggoyangkan pinggul. Meminta tiga jari untuk masuk lebih dalam. 

Levi mendengkus dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan permintaanku. 

“Sepuluh menit lagi ujianmu dimulai,” ujarnya setelah kembali berdiri. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam laci dan membersihkan jemari yang basah oleh pelumas. 

Aku menatap sayu. Berharap sesuatu yang lebih. “A-Ayolah—hhh—sentuh aku...”

Kepala bersurai hitam menggeleng. Ada kilat menggoda dari sepasang mata elang. Levi justru mengeluarkan satu benda dari dalam laci yang membuatku menahan napas. 

Mainan seks. 

Berbeda dengan mainan seks yang pernah kulihat, kali ini bentuknya mirip seperti... butt plug? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu paham dengan nama-nama mainan seks selain dildo dan vibrator. Aku menggeleng pelan. Perasaan tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. 

“Akan kusentuh penis nakalmu itu,” ucap Levi dengan nada rendah. “Jika kau memakai benda ini seharian dan berhasil mengerjakan seluruh ujianmu sampai selesai.”

Permainan nakal yang sangat berisiko. 

Sesuai tebakan. Sepanjang hari selama ujian, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Terutama ketika butt plug yang tertanam di dalam lubangku ternyata mampu bergetar. Suatu hal yang tidak kuprediksi sebelumnya. 

Bayangkan aku harus menahan desah setiap mainan seks itu bergetar dengan cukup keras. Bahkan mahasiswa di sebelah sampai menoleh dengan kening mengerut. Aku berdoa dalam hati agar ia tidak mendengar suara getaran dari benda nakal di dalam bokong.

Beruntung aku hanya mempunyai dua jadwal ujian. Selepas mengisi soal terakhir dengan seadanya, aku segera mengambil tas dan keluar dari ruangan. Napas mulai terengah. Tungkai kaki tak berhenti bergetar ketika benda itu semakin bergetar kuat. Menggesek seluruh dinding rektum. Belum lagi benda itu akan menyentuh titik nikmat di dalam sana setiap kali aku berjalan. 

Aku bergerak sebisa mungkin. Menahan semua geletar nikmat yang membuat desahan nyaris keluar. Bahkan aku sampai menghiraukan panggilan Armin yang sepertinya juga baru selesai ujian. 

Perjalanan menuju gedung kampus utama terasa begitu berat. Aku berdiri di dalam lift dengan napas tersengal. Saat lift berhenti di lantai sembilan, aku segera keluar dan bergegas menuju ruangan seseorang yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini. 

Kubuka pintu begitu kasar. Tak ada ketukan terlebih dahulu. Levi menoleh dengan kening mengerut. Hanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai setelah melihat penampilanku yang berantakan. 

“Bagus,” pujinya sembari melonggarkan dasi. “Siap untuk muncrat?”

Kepala mengangguk tanpa tenaga. Aku menjatuhkan tas ransel ke atas lantai. Levi mengunci pintu ketika dua tanganku sibuk melepaskan celana. 

Pria itu bersiul. Nampak senang melihat penisku tak berhenti meneteskan cairan precum. 

Aku mulai mendesah. Tungkai kaki bergetar tak kuasa menahan berahi. Pinggul terangkat dengan sendirinya. Memberikan akses kepada Levi untuk memandang lebih dekat. 

“Bagaimana rasanya, hm? Nikmat?”

Kepala mengangguk lagi. “Y-Ya—hhh... sentuh aku, Levi...”

Tak ada suara. Aku tak berani untuk menoleh. Sampai sentuhan memabukkan itu terasa begitu nikmat. Levi sedang memainkan butt plug. Melakukan penetrasi dengan benda kecil tersebut. Menggesek dinding-dinding yang mulai lemas karena dipaksa merenggang untuk jangka lama. 

“Mari kita lihat kondisi lubangmu,” ujarnya dengan napas panas menyentuh permukaan kulit.

Aku mendesis ketika mainan seks itu ditarik perlahan. Pinggul bergetar. Nyaris tak sanggup menopang kaki lebih lama lagi. 

Suara decakan terdengar. Levi mengusap kerutan mungil yang melebar. Satu sentuhan saja aku sudah menjepit jemarinya begitu kuat. 

“Sabar, Eren,” dengkusnya. 

Hal yang kurasakan selanjutnya hanyalah kenikmatan. Satu jemari panjang menggesek begitu dalam. Menyentuh titik di dalam sana berkali-kali hingga tubuhku bergetar. Dua jari. Tiga jari. Aku mendesah panjang. Sesi penetrasi terasa sangat nikmat. 

Berkali-kali aku meremas pinggiran meja. Menahan diri tetap fokus agar suara desahanku tidak terlalu keras. Penisku sudah sangat keras. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh tangan besar. 

Levi hanya berpusat pada lubangku yang mulai basah. Tempo penetrasi semakin cepat. Tungkai kaki tak berhenti bergetar. Di sisi lain, setiap kali jemari itu menyundul sesuatu di dalam sana, otot rektumku pasti akan mengetat. Menjepit tiga jari dengan begitu kuat. 

“Ahh!—Ahh!—L-Levi! A-aku ingin—uuhh...”

Jemari bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Berkali-kali memberikan stimulasi pada prostat yang sudah bengkak. Tiga tusukan terakhir membuatku bergetar hebat dengan sperma menyembur ke sisi meja. 

Levi suka permainan nakal. Dan aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.

●●●

“Kau kencan dengannya?”

Adalah pertanyaan Jean ketika kami berempat duduk di kantin. Satu minggu berlalu setelah ujian tengah semester. Kami berkumpul untuk menghibur hati di tengah tugas yang tidak berkurang sama sekali. 

Aku mengulum es serut dengan kening mengerut. “Siapa?”

Jean memutar mata, malas. “Sir Levi. Siapa lagi memangnya?”

Sebuah jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

“Aku tidak mengerti,” tuturku jujur dan kembali menikmati es buah. 

Hening beberapa detik. Connie dan Jean mendesah kesal. Memilih untuk kembali menyantap makan siang. Hanya Armin yang masih terlihat sabar. 

“Bagaimana perkembangan dua tugas interiormu, Eren?”

“Hhemhurna!”

Jean mendecak dan melepariku dengan tutup botol air mineral. “Telan dulu sebelum bicara, Tolol.”

Aku mendelik galak. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan sosok menyebalkan yang akan selalu mencari masalah. 

“Sempurna, Armin,” tuturku setelah mulut kosong. “Aku sudah mempunyai gambaran yang sangat cukup untuk satu tugas desain interior di semester depan.”

“Berarti akhir semester ini kau akan ikut pameran?”

Aku mengangguk mantap. “Ya! Doakan semua selesai tepat pada waktunya.”

“Tentu saja akan selesai,” cibir Jean dengan nada menjengkelkan. “Sir Levi akan bersedia membantumu kapan saja.”

Beradu mulut dengan Si Muka Kuda memang kegiatan yang tidak pernah kutinggalkan. Wajah dan intonasi suaranya sangat menyebalkan. Connie mendengkus geli dan menepuk pundak Jean cukup keras. 

“Si Bodoh ini iri karena kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dengan mudah.”

“Siapa yang iri? Cuih!”

Aku memutar mata, bosan. “Diamlah, Jean. Dengkinganmu itu membuat telinga semua orang sakit.”

Gelak tawa terdengar dari meja kami. Beberapa pengunjung kantin yang kebetulan berada di meja sebelah juga sempat menahan tawa. Membuat wajah Jean menjadi merah padam karena malu.

Kami bercanda cukup lama. Beruntung jadwal kuliah sudah berakhir. Hal yang cukup langka bagi Armin karena ia selalu sibuk. 

“Jadi... sudah sampai mana hubungan dari kompensasimu itu?”

Kali ini Connie yang membuka topik. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sanggup membuat wajahku terasa panas. 

“Jika dilihat dari ekspresinya, kurasa mereka sudah cukup jauh,” komentar Jean sembari menyesap minuman. 

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tak berani menatap mereka. 

“Tidak. Tidak terlalu jauh.”

Armin bergumam pelan lalu mengeluarkan pertanyaan ultimatum yang membuat meja kami riuh lagi. “Sebatas apa? Oral?”

Jean terbatuk dengan keras. Connie yang duduk di sebelahku hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Keduanya terlihat sangat terkejut. Tak menyangka sosok kalem seperti Armin mampu menyiapkan pertanyaan yang frontal.

Di sisi lain, wajahku terasa semakin panas. Bayangan sesi oral yang ganas itu kembali berputar di dalam kepala. 

“A-Armin, bisakah kau mencari pertanyaan yang sedikit aman?”

Kepala berambut pirang itu menoleh. Memandang Jean dengan sepasang mata biru yang sangat tenang. Sejenak, Armin terlihat tersenyum tipis. “Biasakan saja, Jean. Kurasa hal-hal berbau dewasa selalu membuatmu tertarik.”

“Ya,” aku Kuda Tengik sembari mengusap wajah dan melirik tajam ke arahku. “Tapi aku sangat tidak tertarik dengan masalah seksual si Monyet satu ini.”

Aku mendengkus sinis. Dua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. 

“Yeah? Bukankah beberapa menit lalu kau yang pertama kali bertanya apakah aku berkencan dengan Levi atau tidak?”

Detik itu, seharusnya aku diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Armin yang terlalu jeli tiba-tiba merasakan kejanggalan. Ia menopang dagu. Ada kilat aneh yang membuatku menelan ludah dengan rasa gugup. 

“Hmm...,” gumamnya pelan. Intonasi geli terdengar begitu jelas. “Jadi kalian sudah sampai pada tahap melepas semua panggilan formal? Apa Sir Levi yang memintamu untuk langsung memanggilnya dengan nama?”

Dua pasang mata memandang penuh selidik. Aku bisa merasakan aura penasaran yang menguar dari Connie dan Jean sekaligus. Perlahan, aku hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Tak sanggup lagi untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat mengenai skandal kecil yang mulai menjadi besar. Mereka hanya diam selama aku bercerita. Jean berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah merah. Mungkin enggan membayangkan permainan nakal yang sudah aku dan Levi lakukan selama tiga bulan terakhir. 

“Wow, sebenarnya aku sudah menyangka kau memiliki sifat masokis, Eren,” komentar Armin setelah aku menutup kisah nakal ini. “Aku hanya tidak percaya jika kalian belum melakukan hubungan seks sama sekali selama ini.”

“Aku tidak berbohong,” desahku panjang dengan wajah merah padam. Malu luar biasa meski aku tidak menceritakan semuanya dengan bahasa frontal. 

“Jadi kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan hatinya?”

Kening mengerut tajam. Aku menoleh dan menatap Connie dengan pandangan bingung. “Hah? Maksudmu?”

“Maksud Connie adalah kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengannya,” jelas Jean masih dengan rona merah yang terlihat dari dua pipi. Ah, Kuda Tengik satu ini selalu omong besar mengenai hal-hal dewasa yang telah ia lakukan bersama mantan kekasihnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan responnya yang seperti perjaka ting-ting ketika mendengar cerita seks. 

“Pacaran dengan Levi? Haha. Tidak, tidak,” ujarku sembari tertawa remeh. “Tidak mungkin. Kami tidak mungkin sampai pada tahap itu.”

“Kenapa tidak?”

Aku memelas memandang Armin. Merasa cukup dengan semua sesi wawancara ilegal yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. “Karena aku tidak menyukainya.”

“Tapi kau mencium Sir Levi ketika malam keakraban.”

“Saat itu aku sedang mabuk, Connie. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.”

“Kurasa jauh di dalam hatimu, kau merasa tertarik dengannya, Eren,” tutur Armin menutup semua tuduhan yang membuatku semakin pening.

Aku memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Berharap mendengarkan sebuah penjelasan agar pikiranku tercerahkan. Armin hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. Ia menunjuk sesuatu di belakangku dengan dagu. 

“Kau ada janji dengannya?”

Jantungku berdentum aneh ketika menoleh dan mendapati dosen muda itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk kantin. Ia bersedekap sembari mengetuk jam tangan. Seakan berusaha memberitahu tentang janji asistensi pribadi di ruangannya yang mendadak kulupakan. 

“Ah, ya,” ujarku sembari memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas. “Ada asistensi pukul satu siang. Kurasa ia menyusulku karena—astaga, sekarang sudah pukul dua lebih lima belas menit? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?”

“Mana kami tahu, Monyet,” maki Jean dengan wajah pura-pura galak. 

Aku mengumpat pelan dan segera berdiri. “Aku duluan.”

Mereka mengangguk pelan. Tepat sebelum jarak kami benar-benar jauh, Armin memanggil namaku. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu ketika aku menoleh. Sebuah kalimat yang membuat jantung berdebar tidak nyaman. 

‘Coba bicara dengannya dari hati ke hati. Semoga beruntung.’

●●●

Seharusnya misi mendapatkan nilai hanya sebatas simbiosis mutualisme. Aku butuh nilai bagus untuk lulus mata kuliah. Pun, dosen muda yang membantuku akan mendapat partner melampiaskan berahi dengan segala macam imajinasi liarnya. 

Sayang, aku tidak memperhitungkan hal lain yang mungkin akan terjadi selama proses tersebut. 

Semua pembicaraan bersama Connie, Jean, dan Armin di kantin, membuat isi kepalaku dipenuhi oleh benang kusut. Entah di mana ujungnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Satu hal yang pasti adalah aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika asistensi di ruangan Levi. 

Ruangan berbau teh yang harusnya terasa menenangkan itu justru membuatku gelisah. Tak sanggup berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan dosen muda yang tampan ini. 

Kini, Levi sedang sibuk menjelaskan kondisi maket yang akan kubuat untuk pameran di akhir ujian semester. Ia terlihat jauh lebih menarik ketika mengomentari desain maketku yang masih berantakan. 

Bibir tipis bergerak perlahan. Mengingatkanku akan cumbuan manis yang selalu memabukkan. Suara bariton terdengar santai. Jauh berbeda dengan geraman ganas ketika ejakulasi di dalam mulutku. Jemari panjang terlihat lihai menggoreskan coretan di atas kertas. Selihai belaian sensual yang selalu meninggalkan jejak panas di seluruh tubuh. 

Aku tersentak dengan wajah panas ketika menyadari isi kepala mulai kotor.

“Sir,” panggilku dengan formal sembari merapatkan kaki. Saran dari Armin kembali berputar di dalam kepala. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang semakin meliar. 

Levi terdiam. Aku bisa merasakan pandangannya. “Ya?”

“Apa... rumor itu benar?”

Hening beberapa detik. Bokongku gatal ingin undur diri secepatnya. 

“Rumor mana yang kau maksud?”

Aku mengangkat wajah dan berkedip beberapa kali. “M-Maaf?”

Pria itu mendesah berat. Alat tulis sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Kini ia bersedekap sembari bersandar pada kursi. “Rumor tentangku ada banyak, Jeager. Bahkan mungkin ratusan. Pilih saja mana yang ingin kau tanyakan.”

Sejenak, aku merasa ragu. Sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk kembali membuka suara. 

“Rumor tentang s-skandal Anda dengan mahasiswa... mungkin?”

Levi diam. Sepasang mata hitam memandangku begitu intens. Ada kilat jahil yang terpancar di sana hingga membuat batinku semakin tidak tenang. 

“Hmm...,” gumamnya pelan. “Maksudnya kau?”

Tubuh menegang. Jantung berdentum sangat tidak nyaman saat bibir tipis menampilkan sebuah seringai yang menggoda meski hanya dalam hitungan detik. Ah, sial. Mengapa jantungku sekarang berdebar sangat cepat?

“T-Tidak,” jawabku gugup. “Rumor Anda dengan m-mahasiswa yang lain.” 

Ruangan kembali hening. Kami hanya saling bertatapan. Aku semakin gelisah. Duduk terasa tidak tenang. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali aku merubah posisi duduk selama keheningan yang menyesakkan ini. 

“Tidak ada.”

Satu jawaban yang membuat tubuhku entah mengapa terasa hangat. 

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. “M-Maksudnya?”

Levi sedikit memiringkan kepala. Tak melepas pandangan meski sedetik pun. 

“Semua rumor itu tidak ada yang benar,” jelasnya dengan nada tenang. “Baik rumor kedekatanku dengan mahasiswa atau dosen lain. Semua salah.”

Aneh. Dadaku terasa hangat hanya dengan mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Sebuah jawaban atas semua rumor buruk yang cukup lama merebak di kalagan mahasiswa. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tipis. Menimbulkan dengkusan geli dari dosen muda yang kini menopang dagu di atas meja. 

“Kenapa, hm? Ingin memastikan bahwa kau berada di peringkat nomor satu?”

“A-apa?”

Tak ada jawaban. Levi tiba-tiba berdiri dan melangkah memutari meja. Ia terlihat santai saat berhenti di sampingku. Tubuh beraroma memabukkan itu menunduk. Mengurungku di tempat duduk dengan dua lengan yang kokoh. 

“Naa, Eren,” bisiknya pelan. Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat hingga aku bisa mencium aroma tembakau dari napasnya yang panas. “Aku bukan pria yang mudah menyentuh seseorang jika tidak tertarik dengannya. Mengerti?”

Rasa panas di dalam dada menyebar ke seluruh wajah. Aku mengangguk tanpa kata. Membiarkan sensasi lembut ketika bibir tipis itu mencumbu. 

Ah, mungkin aku memang menyukainya.

●●●

Rumor adalah fakta yang tertunda. 

Merupakan pernyataan yang sering kudengar dari sebuah acara gosip kesukaan Ibu. Bodohnya, aku mempercayai hal itu dan selalu menganggap rumor buruk tentang Levi adalah sebuah kebenaran. Usai mengetahui semua jawaban dari rumor-rumor tersebut, aku segera menelepon Ibu dan memintanya menjauhi semua acara televisi yang menyajikan gosip selebriti terpanas. 

Hubunganku dengan Levi mungkin tak lagi sekadar mahasiwa yang menjual diri dan dosen muda penyuka permainan nakal. Ada hal lain yang membuat kami semakin dekat. 

Tugasku selesai tepat waktu. Semua berkat saran dan bantuan Levi selama proses pembuatan maket di apartemennya. Sesi permainan nakal kami mulai berkurang. Ia benar-benar memberikanku waktu untuk berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan tugas. Hal yang biasa kami lakukan hanya sekadar bermanja di tempat tidur sampai terlelap. 

Enam bulan berlalu begitu cepat. Intensitas pertemuan kami semakin menurun selama persiapan ujian akhir semester. Tak ada cumbuan manis dan belaian menenangkan yang sangat kurindukan. Semua berlangsung sampai hari pameran tiba. 

Hari itu berjalan sangat lancar. Maket hasil karyaku dan Levi dipajang bersama milik mahasiswa lain. Jean mencibir dengan wajah tertekuk. Menyebutku bajingan busuk yang beruntung karena mampu menggaet seorang dosen demi nilai mata kuliah. 

“Coba saja kalau aku atau Connie yang mengajukan kompensasi,” ujarnya dengan nada uring-uringan. “Tak mungkin kami masih hidup sampai saat ini.”

Aku hanya bisa tertawa.

Pameran berlangsung selama dua hari. Dan aku masih belum berjumpa dengan Levi. Ada rasa rindu yang menggebu di dalam dada. Ingin sekali menatap wajah tampannya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi selama proses kompensasi berlangsung. Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu bersama selama hampir satu minggu penuh dalam waktu enam bulan ini. 

Malam terakhir pameran, aku beserta mahasiswa lain kembali merapikan maket. Levi masih belum terlihat. Bahkan ia hanya menitip pesan pada ketua kelas agar semua maket dikumpulkan di ruangannya.

Pukul tujuh aku baru selesai merapikan lobi kampus yang selama dua hari menjadi tempat pameran. Meski ini ujian, kami tetap bertanggung jawab membereskan meja-meja yang dipinjam dari bagian kerumahtanggaan kampus. Tubuh terasa lengket. Ingin rasanya segera pulang dan berendam air panas untuk menyegarkan otot yang tegang. 

Aku menyusuri koridor kampus dengan tiga adik tingkat. Wajah kami terlihat sangat lega. Berakhirnya pameran menjadi tanda bahwa libur akhir semester akan tiba. Kami terlibat pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan keluar gedung. Semua obrolan tentang liburan harus diakhiri ketika mereka pamit untuk mengambil sepeda di parkiran dan segera pulang. 

Helaan napas terdengar lelah. Sejenak, aku berhenti untuk membenarkan posisi ransel dan siap untuk pergi sebelum ponsel di dalam saku celana tiba-tiba bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari orang yang selama ini kurindukan.

‘Arah jam dua. Kemarilah.’

Kepala menoleh begitu cepat. Rasa hangat menyebar di dalam dada ketika sosok itu melambaikan tangan. 

Levi berdiri di dekat gerbang sembari bersandar pada mobil. Tak ada kemeja formal yang biasanya ia pakai di kampus. Aku segera mendekat. Bahkan sedikit berlari dengan terburu. Napas memburu ketika kami berada di jarak yang sangat dekat. 

“H-Hai—hhh...,” sapaku dengan tersengal. 

Pria berkaus hitam dengan luaran jas semi formal berwarna senada itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang hanya bisa kunikmati dalam hitungan detik. Ia membuka pintu mobil. 

“Masuklah.”

Aku berkedip dengan semburat merah memenasi pipi. “E-Eh?”

Levi menghela napas pelan. “Kau mendengarku, Eren.”

Debaran jantung terasa lebih cepat. Aku mengangguk dan segera masuk tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Pintu mobil ditutup perlahan. Levi segera memutari mobil. Figurnya terlihat sangat tampan ketika masuk mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi. 

Kami hanya diam selama perjalanan. Entah ia akan membawaku ke mana, meski secara tidak langsung aku sudah bisa menduganya. Jalanan cukup ramai. Suasana hening membuatku semakin tidak nyaman. Perlahan, aku berdeham. Bersiap untuk basa-basi untuk memecahkan suasana. 

“Kerja bagus,” ucap Levi tiba-tiba. 

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Merasa cukup malu. “Semua berkat bantuan Levi.”

“Tentu saja,” dengkusnya pelan membuatku tertawa. 

Lagi, keheningan memakan suasana. Aku menelan ludah. Tak sanggup menahan kegelisahan yang membuatku gusar. 

“Uhm... aku tidak melihatmu di kampus sejak ujian akhir semester dimulai.”

“Ah, ya,” ujar Levi pelan. “Aku menjadi delegasi dari kampus untuk mengikuti seminar internasional di luar kota selama dua minggu.”

Wow. Seminar internasional. 

Aku mengangguk paham. “Kau baru pulang dari sana?”

Pria itu mengangguk pelan sembari menginjak rem dan berhenti di lampu merah. “Ya. Terburu-buru menjemputmu.”

Jantung kembali berdebar dengan cepat. Aku menoleh tanpa sadar. Sebuah keputusan yang salah karena wajah tampan itu mendadak sangat dekat. Embus napas kami bercampur menjadi satu. Levi memandang begitu lekat. Sepasang mata hitam terlihat berkilat. 

“Kau tidak rindu?”

Sungguh, mendengar nada jenaka penuh godaan keluar dari mulut Levi terasa sangat aneh. Ia bukan tipe lelaki yang dengan mudah melakukan hal tersebut. Maka dari itu aku hanya bisa diam. Tak sadar jika bibir tipis berbau tembakau mulai mendekat dan mengecup bibirku perlahan. 

Cumbuan terasa begitu hangat. Aku melenguh pelan. Merasakan lidah basah membelai setiap permukaan bibir. Sayang, kecupan hanya berlangsung singkat. Levi menjauh dan kembali mengemudi ketika lampu merah berubah hijau. 

Kami kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan yang terasa berbeda. 

Aku meremas celana jins cukup kuat. Mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan semua kegelisahan yang tersimpan di dalam dada. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuluruskan mengenai hubungan ini. 

“Levi...”

“Ya?”

Hening beberapa detik. Aku menarik napas dengan panjang. Berusaha mempersiapkan hati. “Aku ingin membatalkan kompensasi.”

Tak ada jawaban. Levi tidak merespon sama sekali. Membuatku semakin gelisah dan kembali bersuara dengan nada sedikit bergetar. 

“Terima kasih sudah membantuku, tapi sungguh, aku tidak akan memaksamu memberikan nilai bagus pada mata kuliah ini,” ujarku pelan. “Dari awal pengajuan kompensasi ini terasa sangat tidak sopan. Aku hanya... merasa hal ini salah. Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki ide seperti ini dan membuatmu terbebani.”

“Beban?”

Aku mengangguk. “Aku merasa menjadi beban. Kau membantuku karena kompensasi yang sudah disepakati. Maka dari itu—

“Apa kau juga berpikir semua permainan nakal itu terjadi karena kompensasi darimu?”

Ragu, aku kembali mengangguk tanpa mampu bersuara. 

Levi menghela napas, pelan. Pandangan masih fokus ke jalanan. Ia melirik sekilas lalu memberikan sebuah jawaban yang membuatku merasa pening. 

“Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya? Aku tidak menyentuh seseorang jika tidak tertarik dengannya,” tuturnya tenang. Kepala bersurai hitam menoleh sejenak. Sekadar memastikan jika aku sedang mengamatinya. “Paham?”

Aku menggigit bibir. Berusaha menahan semua emosi yang menguasai tubuh. “Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu.”

Levi terdiam. Ada seringai yang terlihat di bibir tipisnya. 

“Katakan lagi ketika kita sudah sampai, Nak.”

●●●

Pintu berdebam sangat berisik. Aku mengerang ketika dua tangan kokoh meremas bongkahan pantat dengan kuat. Levi hanya mendengkus. Membawaku dalam gedongan bak koala yang rindu ingin dibelai. Tubuh pendek berotot terlihat santai ketika melangkah menuju satu-satunya kamar tidur di dalam apartemen. Kami tak berhenti bercumbu. Saling memakan bibir dan mengisap liur yang terasa begitu manis. 

Aku mengusap punggung kekar yang nampak kokoh. Meski tubuhnya dua puluh sentimeter lebih pendek dariku, tapi Levi jelas terlihat sangat kuat. Bahkan napasnya masih teratur selama cumbuan berlangsung!

Sejenak, kami berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. Suara pintu geser terdengar pelan. Tak lama pria itu kembali melangkah. Membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah melempar tas ranselku ke dekat ranjang. 

Aku melenguh ketika punggung menyentuh dinding keramik yang dingin. Tubuh kekar semakin merapat sembari menguleni bongkahan pantatku dari balik celana jins. Perlahan, cumbuan berhenti dan menciptakan benang saliva yang melekat di antara bibir kami. 

Levi terlihat sangat tampan. Ada keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis. Tanda jika tubuhnya mulai panas. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pipinya lembut. 

“Apakah aku berat?”

Dengkusan terdengar remeh. Levi menjawab dengan nada sinis. “Tubuh bongsormu ini seringan bulu. Berapa kali kau makan dalam sehari, hm? Apa semua nutrisi dari semua makanan itu hanya mengalir pada tulang dan bokong tebalmu?”

Aku terbahak. Tak kuasa menahan geli. 

“Oh, ayolah. Aku cukup berat,” kekehku dengan nada menggoda. 

Pria itu kembali mendengkus. Ia mendekat lebih rapat. Aku menengadah ketika lidah basah mulai sibuk menjilati leher. Memberikan berbagai macam tanda di sana. Hawa panas membuat tubuh kami terasa lembab. Aku mendesah panjang sembari menggaruk punggung tegap yang masih tertutup jas hitam. 

“Lepas bajumu,” bisiknya pelan tanpa berhenti mengecupi leher dan telinga. 

Aku mengangguk dan mulai melepaskan kemeja dan kaus. Dada telanjang terasa dingin dan panas secara bersamaan. Levi menggeram. Kecupan basah mulai turun. Sejenak menggoda tulang selangka lalu mulai menjilati puting. 

Tubuh terasa tegang. Aku mengentak pelan. Geli dan nikmat membuat area selangkangan terasa keras. Decapan terdengar di kamar mandi. Bersahutan dengan semua jenis desahan yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri. 

Perlahan, Levi mulai menurunkanku. Ia semakin merapat. Dua tangan kini sibuk membuka celana jins yang kukenakan. Desahan semakin nyaring ketika tangan besar itu mengocok penis. 

“A-Ah!”

Puting tak berhenti diisap. Aku menggelinjang lagi. Merasakan nikmat kala ujung penisku digosok dengan ibu jari secara berkala. Cairan precum mulai keluar dari lubang urin. Levi melirik dari bawah. Mengawasi setiap ekspresi dari wajahku. 

Aku menunduk. Menatap sosok tampan yang kini sibuk menstimulasi dua puting yang sudah tegang. Berahi melonjak naik. Perlahan, aku mendorong tubuh kokoh itu, memberikan tanda jika aku juga ingin menyentuh tubuhnya. 

Levi sedikit menjauh. Membiarkanku melepas jas dan kaus hitam yang ia kenakan. Tubuh berotot terlihat begitu menggoda. Aku menelan ludah. Mengusap dada bidang dan lengan kokoh yang beberapa waktu lalu menggendongku dengan mudah. Perut rata dihiasi otot enam pak yang terlihat seksi. 

Dengkusan terdengar. Aku mengangkat wajah dan menemukan senyum menggoda dari pria dewasa yang perutnya kuusap berkali-kali. 

“Ya, Nak. Lakukan apa yang kau mau,” ujarnya tenang dan menyulut sisi liar yang tersimpan di dalam diriku. 

Aku segera berlutut. Dua tangan berusaha membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celana panjang kain beserta dalaman dengan terburu-buru. Penis panjang yang kurindukan sudah mengeras. Terlihat perkasa menantang gravitasi. Levi mengerang ketika lidahku menyapa dengan sopan. 

Tangan besar mengusap kepalaku. Memuji semua sesi oral yang membuat penis itu berkedut senang. Decapan terdengar erotis. Aku membuka mulut selebar mungkin dan mulai menggerakkan kepala maju dan mundur. Melahap daging panjang yang terasa panas sejauh mungkin. 

“A-Agh!”

Erangan terdengar seksi. Otot tenggorokan sengaja meremas lebih kuat. Memanja kelamin perkasa yang semakin membesar. Belum merasa puas, Levi sudah menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri. Ia memintaku berbalik dan menungging. Sensasi dingin segera menyentuh permukaan kulit ketika ia menyalakan kran. Air membasahi tubuh kami yang berdiri di bawah shower. 

Tubuhku berjengit ketika sensasi dingin juga terasa di bagian belakang. Aku segera menoleh dan mulai merasa panik. Di belakang sana, Levi sudah memegang semprotan dan mengarahkan air pada kerutan bokongku. 

“A-Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Membersihkanmu,” jawabnya singkat. 

Aku menggeleng dan menutup bokong dengan dua tangan. “B-Biar aku saja.”

“Tsk. Diamlah,” decaknya dingin sembari berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku. 

“T-Tapi—

“Aku bukan remaja bau kencur yang tidak tahu bagaimana membersihkan kerutanmu,” potongnya tidak sabar. “Sekarang diam dan biarkan aku membersihkan tubuhmu.”

Selama beberapa menit, aku hanya bisa menunduk malu. Tak sanggup menoleh ketika proses pembersihan itu dilakukan. Pada bagian akhir, Levi mulai memasukkan jari. Menggoda dinding di dalam sana dengan jemari yang sudah licin oleh sabun. Sensasi aneh membuat keningku berkerut. Dua jari sudah masuk dan mulai bergerak liar. 

Aku mengerang sembari menempelkan dahi pada dinding keramik. Berusaha membuat pinggulku tetap naik. Dua jari kini berubah menjadi tiga. Gerakan semakin cepat. Levi sedang berusaha melemaskan dan melonggarkan otot rektum yang cukup kaku. 

“Ah, kondomku ada di nakas dekat ranjang,” ujarnya pelan sembari mengeluarkan jari. Hawa panas dari tubuh kekar itu tiba-tiba menjauh. “Akan kuambil du—

Kalimat itu terpotong ketika aku menahan pergelangan tangannya. Wajah tampan terlihat sedikit terkejut. Aku menggeleng pelan. “T-Tidak perlu...”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“B-Bukankah kau sudah membersihkannya,” jawabku malu dengan wajah merah. Napas masih sedikit memburu. 

“Ya, tapi ini seks pertama—

“Bisakah kita tidak memakai kondom?” Aku kembali memotong pembicaraan. Levi hanya diam. Meminta penjelasan. “A-Aku tidak memiliki penyakit apa pun dan... aku ingin merasakanmu saat seks pertama kita.”

Wajah dingin terasa kaku. Rahang sedikit mengeras. Levi kembali mendekat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tubuh kekar melekat begitu rapat membuat kulit kami bersentuhan. Aku mengerang ketika ia mencumbu begitu ganas. Mengulum bibir dan mencuri seluruh napas. 

Penis panjang mulai menggesek belahan bokong. Memberi salam pada kerutan berkedut yang lapar. Levi bernapas panas di samping telingaku. “Katakan jika sakit.”

Aku mengangguk pelan. 

Kepala penis mulai menggesek dan menekan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Memandang lantai kamar mandi yang masih basah. Kran masih menyala dan membasahi tubuh kami. Perlahan, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mulai masuk. Sensasi panas dan terbakar membuatku merintih pelan. 

Levi berhenti sejenak. Ia mendekap dari belakang. Membisikkan kata-kata manis dan memintaku untuk mengatur napas. Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti dengan patuh. Proses penetrasi kembali berlangsung. Meski sudah beberapa kali memasukkan mainan seks ke dalam sana, aku masih merasakan sakit saat penis besar itu mencoba masuk. Mungkin karena perbedaan ukuran yang cukup jauh. 

“A-angh!”

Rasa penuh membuatku mendesah panjang. Levi mendekap lebih kuat. Ia menghela napas. Memuji dan memberitahuku bahwa kemaluannya sudah berhasil ditelan oleh lubang berkerut. 

“Lubangmu lapar sekali,” dengkusnya pelan tanpa melakukan apa pun. 

Sejenak, Levi hanya diam. Sadar jika aku sedikit kesakitan, ia memilih untuk membiarkanku beradaptasi. Berkali-kali ia mengecup punggungku yang basah. Berusaha membuat rileks. Aku terkekeh dan memegang tangannya yang sedang mendekap erat. 

Beberapa menit kemudian, pria itu mulai bergerak. 

Aku bisa merasakan saat penis besar keluar dengan perlahan dan melesak masuk lagi dengan kuat. Sebuah hantaman yang langsung menyundul titik nikmat di dalam sana hingga membuatku mendesah keras. 

Levi mendengkus lalu melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali. Tempo gerakan masih pelan meski sodokan tetap bertenaga. Sakit mulai berganti dengan nikmat. Desahan semakin nyaring. Aku menoleh dengan pandangan berkabut. 

“N-Nikmat—ahh!—l-lagi—hhh—Levi...”

Tiba-tiba tempo lebih cepat. Dekapan melonggar, Levi memegang pinggangku dengan dua tangan dan mulai menghujam sangat kuat. Benturan bokong dan testis menjadi simfoni yang indah di sela desah serta geraman buas. Aku menengadah. Membiarkan air membasahi wajahku yang terasa sangat panas. 

Levi bergerak semakin cepat. Ia mengumpat kasar. Sesekali akan menampari bokongku bergantian. Penis besar itu tak berhenti menyundul prostat. Membersikan rangsangan yang membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat. Otot rektum mengetat beberapa kali. Memberikan remasan nikmat hingga pria itu menggeram lagi. 

“Fuck!—gghh—ya, kencangkan lagi otot nakalmu.”

Aku menjerit. Tempo semakin cepat dan brutal. Pandanganku mendadak putih ketika klimaks datang secara mendadak. Tubuh bergetar hebat. Levi tak berhenti bergerak selama aku ejakulasi mengeluarkan sperma cukup banyak. 

Beberapa kali sodokan, tubuhku terasa lemas. Levi berhenti dan mengeluarkan penisnya dengan perlahan. Ia mendekap dari belakang. Berusaha membuatku tidak jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. 

Puncak kepalaku dikecup dua kali. Pria itu berbisik sensual dengan suara serak. 

“Ke ranjangku—hhh...”

●●●

Tubuh terasa sangat panas. Ranjang berderit memeriahkan suasana. Aku menjerit dan mendesah secara bersamaan. Levi bergerak begitu brutal. Dua kaki sudah terbuka lebar. Pasrah ketika tubuh kekar itu tak berhenti menggempur lubangku yang basah. 

Ini sudah putaran ketiga. Aku klimaks dua kali. Sementara Levi sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda akan ejakulasi. Pria itu masih sangat kuat. Tempo gerakannya akan berubah sesekali. Menambah sensasi nikmat hingga aku merasa pening. 

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya ada desah dan geraman. Kami sibuk mencari dan berbagi kenikmatan. 

Umpatan kasar akan terdengar sesekali kala otot rektumku mengetat sangat kuat. Meremas penis besar yang ukurannya mungkin bertambah lagi. Levi bernapas cepat. Pelipis mulai basah dengan peluh. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menawan. 

Kesadaran nyaris menghilang. Aku hanya bisa pasrah di ranjang sembari meremas seprai. Suara sudah sangat serak. 

“Angh!—L-Levi—uuhh!”

Tubuh kekar semakin dekat. Levi mengangkat pinggulku dan bergerak lebih dalam. Aku terbelalak dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Kepala menunduk, memandangi penisku yang sudah sangat keras dan terasa menyakitkan. 

“A-Apa—hhh—itu...?”

Dengkusan terdengar. Levi meraba perut bagian bawahku perlahan dan menekan di sana sembari menusuk lebih dalam. Sensasi aneh kembali terasa. Aku menjerit lepas. Merasakan betapa dalamnya penis pria itu bergerak. Tanpa sadar pipiku mulai basah oleh air mata dan keringat.

“Ngh!—kau bisa lihat aku bergerak di dalammu?”

Sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Tatapan tertuju pada perut bagian bawah yang tadi sempat ditekan. Ya, aku melihatnya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika Levi bergerak dan menyundul perutku dari dalam. 

Pria itu mendengkus dan menggeram pelan. “Gghh!—nikmat, hm?”

Aku mengangguk cepat dan mendesah lebih keras. Rektum berkontraksi tanpa jeda. Memberikan stimulasi pada Levi yang bergerak semakin cepat dan dalam. Pinggul mulai menggila. Geraman menjadi lebih brutal. Desahanku semakin nyaring ketika penisku bergetar dan kembali klimaks. 

Ranjang berderit lebih heboh bersamaan dengan gerakan Levi yang semakin tidak terkendali. Ia menggeram. Dua tangan memegang pinggangku begitu kuat. Berusaha menahan tubuku agar tetap pada posisi. Aku menjerit tanpa suara ketika ia bergerak semakin cepat dan dalam. Menggempur prostat tanpa henti selama aku ejakulasi. 

“Fuck!—E-Eren!—agh!”

Tubuh kekar bergetar. Levi mengentak ketika sperma menyembur mengisi perutku. Penis besar itu tidak berhenti bergerak. Seakan berusaha menanamkan benih panas tersebut jauh ke dalam tubuhku. Di sisi lain, aku hanya bisa meremas seprai. Menjerit tanpa suara saat sensasi aneh membuat penisku bergetar dan mengeluarkan kencing. 

Sejenak, hanya ada deru napas yang terdengar. Levi masih berada di posisi. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan buram. Perlahan, tanganku berusaha menggapai. Mencari sebuah kehangatan yang sanggup meredakan debaran jantung yang menggila. 

Tubuh penuh peluh merapat. Bibirku dikecup tiga kali. Aku mendekap begitu kuat. Melesakkan wajah pada leher kokoh berbau menenangkan. 

“Aku menyukaimu,” bisikku lemah dengan suara serak. 

Dengkusan terdengar. Puncak kepalaku dikecup perlahan. “Aku tahu.”

Aku tak kuasa menahan desahan ketika Levi mengeluarkan penisnya. Menyisakan sensasi kosong disertai rasa basah. 

“A-Ada yang keluar...”

Dekapan melonggar. Aku menatap wajah tampan berpeluh dengan kening mengerut. Pria itu mengangguk pelan “Spermaku. Akan kubersihkan nanti.”

Wajah terasa panas. Aku menggeleng cepat. 

“T-Tidak perlu. Biar aku sa—

“Ssh! Aku tidak terima penolakan, Eren.”

Tubuh kekar itu perlahan menjauh. Ia menunduk untuk mengamati bagian bawahku lalu segera meraih beberapa helai tisu dari meja nakas. Perlahan, Levi membersihkan sperma yang masih mengalir. Tidak menghiraukan wajahku yang semakin panas karena malu. 

“Naa, Levi,” panggilku ragu berusaha menahan malu. 

“Hm?”

Hening beberapa detik. 

Levi mengalihkan pandangan kepadaku untuk bertanya dengan tatapan mata. Perlahan, aku menelan ludah. 

“Apa kau juga menyukaiku?”

Pria itu terdiam. Bahkan ia sampai berhenti mengusap kerutanku dengan tisu basah. Jeda terasa menyiksa. Aku siap menerima penolakan kala ia tersenyum tipis. 

“Ya.”

●●●

“Jadi kalian sudah resmi berpacaran?”

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merah. Kami berada di restoran cepat saji. Dua minggu berlalu sejak insiden seks pertama bersama Levi. Sudah saatnya aku memberitahu tiga temanku yang secara tidak langsung menjadi saksi dari segala ketololanku selama ini. 

Connie mengangguk paham. Nampak tidak terkejut. “Selamat, Eren.”

“Ya, selamat, Monyet,” ujar Jean. “Pantas saja kau ingin mentraktir kami.”

Armin tertawa pelan. “Terima kasih untuk traktirannya, Eren. Sekali lagi selamat.”

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan berterima kasih untuk semua ucapan mereka. 

“Jadi... kau sudah memberitahu Mikasa?”

Sebuah pertanyaan dari Armin yang membuat tubuhku terasa dingin. Seakan benar-benar melupakan hal penting yang seharusnya kulakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum mentraktir mereka. Melihat wajahku yang panik, pria berambut pirang itu hanya menggeleng pelan. 

“Sudah kubilang ‘kan,” ujarnya pelan. “Beritahu Mikasa tentang skandal kecil kalian yang kini menjadi lebih besar.”

“Demi Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak ingat,” erangku frustasi. Rasa lapar mendadak menghilang. “Bagaimana ini, Armin?”

Connie dan Jean hanya memandang dengan tatapan bingung. 

“Apa sih? Apa hubungannya dengan Mikasa?”

Jean adalah orang pertama yang merasa curiga. “Jangan bilang kau jadian dengan Mikasa juga, Monyet Busuk.”

“Hah? Apa? Tidak mungkin! Mikasa itu sudah kuanggap seperti saudara sendiri!”

“Lalu ada apa? Kau panik seperti itu hanya karena Mikasa,” tanya Connie yang disertai anggukan dari Jean. 

Aku tak berani menjawab. Seolah dengan memberitahu mereka semua kenyataan yang ada justru memberikan beban padaku. Armin memilih untuk mengambil alih situasi. Ia masih terlihat tenang. 

“Mikasa adalah keponakan Sir Levi.”

Hening. 

Baik Connie maupun Jean hanya bisa diam. Mereka memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. 

“B-Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?”

Armin menghela napas. “Mikasa adalah keponakan Sir Levi. Sir Levi adalah paman Mikasa. Tak ada pengulangan untuk ketiga kali. Titik.”

“Wah, si Monyet Busuk satu ini,” cibir Jean dengan wajah menyebalkan. “Berkencan dengan dosen saja sudah menjadi rumor paling panas di kampus. Apalagi berkencan dengan paman dari sahabat kecilmu. Luar biasa sekali.”

“T-Tunggu dulu penjelasanku—

“Kali ini kami tidak mau ikut campur, Eren,” ujar Connie sembari angkat tangan. “Sir Levi dan Mikasa bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Tolong jangan bawa-bawa nama kami ketika rumor mengenai hubungan kalian tercium oleh mahasiswa lain.”

“Hei! Tidak bisa begitu! Armin, katakan sesuatu pada mereka!”

Tak ada jawaban. Armin hanya tersenyum memandangku. Ia mengangkat bahu, seolah benar-benar tidak ingin ikut campur dengan segala kerunyaman ini.

Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan tetap diam sampai Mikasa mendengar hubunganku dengan Levi dari rumor yang beredar. Toh, semua ini memang bermula dari sebuah rumor di kampus mengenai dosen muda yang memiliki skandal dengan seorang mahasiswa. Sayangnya, kini, skandal tersebut benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

●●●


End file.
